Eternity
by HawkFrost21
Summary: They were eternal rivals, eternal friends, and eternal lovers. One's resolved to fulfill one last wish together, he will endure until that day comes, even though it would plunge him further into despair and insanity... but for her sake... he is willing to wait. Even if it takes him an eternity. R&R please!


"Eternity"

Dark...

Cold...

It was all that he remembered.

He lay still in a corner of a brightly lit room, yet empty and silent except for a lone ticking of a clock. However, to him, it was pitch black and everything around him was deafeningly silent. In his posture, never bothered to move, not a single inch; hugging his legs too close to him and burying his face over it; his hair had grown a bit long, his eyes grew after all those tears... his grief. The grief he could hardly bear... the grief of losing the only person he had ever loved.

Charged with a case multiple murders, he doesn't care. On that fateful day, he was going to propose, to a woman who owned a hair like silk, hair that was darker than black; skin pale yet peach; lips with the sweet flavour of cherry; and eyes, deep midnight pools that glitter like stars in the moonlight. He was going to have her his, going to ask her hand in marriage, to make her his for eternity... however, he never had the chance. the only thing that he remembered, was her pale, limp body, with his hands stained by her blood.

He cursed himself, these hands, these very hands that was stained by her blood, their blood... several times he tried to commit suicide, several times he tried to take his own life away. he almost succeeded once, yet his house brought him on life support on time... he cursed them. Without her, without her touch, her scent, her laughs, her love... without her beside him, he could not bear to live alone.

The days came by too fast for him, yet every minute he would plunge deeper into despair. He kept repeating all those precious memories he had with her, to remember her touch, to remember her voice. knowing that he could not have them anymore, stabbed him in the heart. Till he heard that her death was no accident, a group of evil, an enemy of his house, involved her in their schemes. It angered him greatly, and without another word, he stormed around the continent, looking for their lair. Until he found their whereabouts, and with his bare hands he laid judgement on them. He couldn't care less of their pleas, these buffoons took her! they took her away from him! And to him, it was a grave sin.

Merciless as he could be, he gave them a grave punishment, slow death it is, they deserve to be tortured. Their act was more than enough to unleash the devil within him, the devil who brought them hell on earth. It was too late when his house, friends, and police came, he had done it. What was left in the scene, was an inhumane massacre, blood splattered everywhere, bodies torn to pieces, and the stench of the carcasses, foul, filled the entire setting. Yet there he lay in the center, the manic look in his eyes, hands stained with the bodies he tortured, but he was happy, he was smiling. When he saw her in that deathly state, he whole body froze, his mind went blank and his heart pounded in his ears, he couldn't do anything... but now he did it, he had avenged her death.

The news of what he had done spread out into the whole world, and it was recorded as the most gruesome massacre in history. The trial went on for three days, and without further ado he was sentenced to the big house, behind the bars. However, they thought otherwise. After an examination, it was learned that he is suffering from a mental illness. He has become unstable. The shock of his lover's death was too much that he lost his sanity. Therefore he was sentenced into another big house, behind a closed up, brightly lit, rubber room. In the hopes, of his house, that he would regain sanity.

The clock ticked and ticked and ticked. What's the date today? Oh yes, March 19th. It would be her birthday soon...

As the clock ticked at exactly 12 o'clock, for once in his one month of staying, one month of no food, he moved. He stood up and walked straight to the door. Can he break through the door that was stronger than steel? Yes, he can. He walked through the door without even touching it, the door which has a lock that even the greatest thief could not open it, yet he did, effortlessly. The guards were no match. He continued to walk out of the accursed place swiftly without batting an eye. Until he was finally outside, where the police and special units surrounded him, but then again, he brushed pass them, not one was able to get five feet near him. As he walked through the silent street, he paused at a famous jewellery store, again, he effortlessly went inside, not caring that he triggered the alarm. A few minutes later, he stepped out, holding a silken cloth with earrings of pearls, matching anklet and bracelet of assorted gems, necklace of her favourite gem, sapphire, and a ring of pure diamond.

Continuing to walk aimlessly, careful not to drop nor stain the sparkling jewellery in his hands, he walked inside a closed flower shop and soon came back with a large bouquet of her favourite flowers. After that, he went straight to an unknown house and shamelessly prepared a basketful of most of her favourite foods, and freshly cooked rice balls that he made himself. His next stop was a gadget store and took out a CD player.

After all the trouble and rubble he left behind, he walked up a hill. At last, he reached his destination, there on top a hill lay a single tombstone on the foot of a tree, surrounded by a protected fence and bushes of her favourite flowers that he specially requested. The setting was beautiful, and it gave you a breathtaking view of the whole city, where the sun would soon rise. Therefore he set up the place. He cleaned the area and the tombstone before he laid the silk cloth before the tombstone. Arranged the jewelleries around it, laid the basketful of food and opened the seaweed-wrapped rice balls, and set the player beside. Taking out a CD that came out of nowhere, he inserted it in the player and it soon played a magnificent tune.

He sat there beside the tombstone and laid his head on it. Sighing comfortably and smiling, a genuine smile that she told him she loved, the smile he reserved for her and only for her. as he lay there still in the darkness, awaiting for the sun to rise, he listened to the tune. The tune they made together.

"_Ne, will you come to my birthday?"_

"_Of course I will"_

"_then I have a request"_

"_what request?"_

"_I-I-It's not like I'm forcing you or anything!"_

"_Just tell me what it is; I'll do anything for you"_

"_C-Can we celebrate my birthday on the hilltop were we made our promise when we were kids? I-I-I want to spend my first birthday hours with you... I want us to watch the sunrise there... D-Don't think I'm weird!"_

"_you're not weird, in fact, that sounds romantic. Of course I'll be there"_

"_Really?!"_

"_Of course. And I'll give you a big birthday surprise and I'll bring your favourites too"_

"_you don't have to go that far. Then I'll bring YOUR favourites too!"_

"_You are my only favourite"_

"_It's a promise then! Promise?"_

"_Promise"_

"I promise..." he said in his raspy, dry voice. And as if on cue, the sun slowly raised from the horizon. He smiled softly and traced the engraved letters and numbers on the tombstone. As he recalled the vow he made years before...

_I will love her with my whole heart_

_I will pledge my loyalty only to her_

_Her every word is my command_

_I will protect her with all my strength_

_She will be the mother of my children_

_The princess whom I will pamper and shower with treasures_

_The goddess whom I will worship_

_And even if I have to sell my soul to a devil, I would do it. Just as long as I can be with her, forever_

"Happy Birthday..."

"...my Hikari"

Not too soon, the entire Takishima family raced up the hill. What they saw astounded them. The tombstone was decorated beautifully; the soft tune that came from the player emphasized the scenery more; but what's more, they saw their heir, sitting comfortably beside the tombstone, his head rested on top and his face showed a small and contented smile. No one really knows what had caused the death of the prolific Takishima heir, but what they know, even beyond scientific belief, was that he continued living, just to fulfil his last promise to her... to the one he loved.

And soon the family and even their friends would go up into that hill to visit their friends, and if you would ever stop, look, and listen, you would hear the laughter of their voices and faded faces that plastered none other than pure happiness and love; and if you would come and celebrate the birthday of the girl, you would hear the melodious tune they both created, the tune she always sang on her birthday...

_Here lies_

_Hanazono Hikari_

_March 20__th__ XXXX – January XX, XXXX_

_And_

_Takishima Kei_

_November 22__nd__ XXXX – March 20__th__ XXXX_

"_Eternal rivals"_

"_Eternal friends"_

"_Eternal lovers"_

* * *

**THAT'S IT!**

**Hope you guys liked this one-shot **

**Hahaha sorry if I killed them both, it's for the drama ^^**

**Read and Review!**

**Thank you very much to my readers and followers. I hope to continue my other fanfics too but I'll give it a try ^^ I need some inspiration! \(^o^)/**

**Anyways, thank you again!**


End file.
